wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Faolanmacduncan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frost Wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 18:32, November 29, 2011 Hi! Hello, Faolanmacduncan! Welcome to the Wiki! Also, is it okay if I just call you "Faolan"? Oh, I'm the adopter and Admin of the Wiki, Lachlana. I hope you can stay with us, because most who come around here just make an edit and leave. I also hope your a huge fan of Wolves of the Beyond. Please fell free to contact me on my Talk Page if you need help with anything, or you contact the other Admins, Fyrus, Caitbob and Honey. Thanks! Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Hi Faolan! Sorry I broke our chat, my computer turned off for no reason and when I turned it back on the chat wouldn't work. It was nice to meet you! 9:45 December 2, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Your Edits Depend on Your Future! Just telling ya... Hi, Faolan! Just telling you, to become a rollback (someone who can undo edits, and if ya wanna be a rollback), the first level in becoming a "Main Peep", you need 50 edits in 7 days (one week). As of now you have 2 edits (adding photos to Edme and Twist). This is because you're only posting comments and editing your User page. That doesn't really count I'm letting you start on Dec. 2 to make some progress in real editing. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean or anything, it's great we have a new user who stays with us. (Should I have told you before?) ;) Lachlana 19:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Chat Hi, Faolan! Wanna come Chat with me? :) Also, there are no dibs. Lachlana 18:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Sorry if I'm not answering you. The Chat still don't work >.<. I'll get it fixed soon though. Lachlana 18:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana I keep getting disconnected :( Btw can u see my words, cuz I can't :((( I'm sorry. I can't go on, and Chat isn't working (look above). AND MA FEATHER FELL OFF MY FAVORITE NECKLACE BECAUSE I LEFT THEM IN MA PANTS AND PANTS GOT WASHED (that was so random :D) :'( Lachlana 18:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Re:frost wolf What does it mean? And what's the website? Lachlana 23:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Just saying hi! Hope your having a good weekend so far! Just saying hi! Hope your having a good weekend so far!Acciala 01:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You still here? Faolan, are you OK. 'Cause either you got in abig problem or you abandoned the wiki. Please come back! Caitbob Wilkinson 18:31, Januaray 7, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Hi, Faolan! Hey! Glad your back. Long time no see. :) And Caitbob, no I haven't seen her lately, but she's still here. And please use a siggie V ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 20:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Maps The maps are custom maps in Feralheart (< link to site), and They were made cause me and a friend started a Wolves of the Beyond RP. then I went and fixed, and remodoled the map and decided to make the old ones public. besides. They were still good maps. the private ones have more detail though, and an extra add on map, The Pit. Reuploading the private one now. LOL. I might put up some screenshots of the maps later to show them. WarriorCatz6 22:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Since we're both on, wanna chat? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Ask away... Ask away... Ask away. I'm all ears... Ask away... Ask away. I'm all ears... SilverFengo 01:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I guess you're busy with the wiki. I'm also busy with my own ends as well. We'll chat some other time. SilverFengo 02:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ... No I didn't. I never saw it till 5 seconds ago! I'm plainly trying to prove that I was right. (and not trying to break necks about it) WarriorCatz6 16:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to edit the image. This may take a minute. Great minds think alike thought, right? lawl. Sorry. I got kinda carried away... WarriorCatz6 16:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) sure. The wolf is the same colour as the book... not going to be easy.... WarriorCatz6 16:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) hi. how do u get a pic on my avatar?Faolan MacDuncan 18 21:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Faolan MacDuncan 18 Re: Well, if you reach 550 edits in a week, I will grant you Admin rights. ;) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 11:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Re: A fanfiction I think its against the ruels to post fanfics here but you can write WotB fanfics and post them on the Wolves of the Beyond fanfiction page on fanfiction.net. Permission I am granting you permission from me to write a fanfiction. But it must stay only on a blog post. Good Luck! ;) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Also, you have recieved your Admins rights! :D ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana sorry bout the multiple edits Sorry about the multiple edits to your profile, but I pressed a wrong button when trying to roll it back after it got changed by someone trying to spam you Fyrus797 Admin 16:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: boing! No, the fanfictions should not have their own page. I know about blogs being overfilled, so I'm deleting some of mine (I hope I can). Also before anyone can make a fanfiction, they need my approval in the comments. The fan art has it's own page because its art, and are pictures of the actual characters. Also, all chapters of the fanfiction must be in the first/original/one blog. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 18:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana If you're on, wanna chat? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 18:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana with gimp :3 Brightpath 21:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Brightpath Cutepets Wiki Hey Faolanmacduncan, I was just wondering about your wiki, Cutepets. Why are you never on? Always a wolf of the Beyond, Faolan MacDuncan 18 Gone? Hiya Faolanmacduncan, I was jst wondering where you have been at... My guess is laptop viruses? Anyways, we all miss you!!! Please come back as soon as possible!!! ;D "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 What are you talking about? I just read your message in fengo's page. What do you mean by "you spam my wiki"? Is it this one, or the other wikis? I don't think he's the spamming kind. Maybe his account was hacked by someone and did the spamming. If still unconvinced, let me see the damages done by our "friend" here. People always jump to conclusions... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 23:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Long time no see faolanmacduncan... YOU'RE BACK!!! Oh my gosh! You're finally back! We missed you so much, Faolan! ^_^ Also, if you don't mind me asking, but why were you gone for so long? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 02:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hey, Caitbob lost access to her account, and now she's Caitbob Wilkinson 2... Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 21:22, October 4, 2012 (UTC) welcome back! welcome back faolan!!!! where have you been?....well...welcome back again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) No prob xD What do you want it to say? Which colors? Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 00:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Great StarClan! You have to join my Warriors wiki! Warriors Cats and Clans Wiki! Please join now! ~Silverfang Thanks for taking those out. I told Lachlana. That last message was meCanidThunder (talk) 00:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) sureCanidThunder (talk) 00:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Where did you hear the Myrr's fur was gray??? Silver Fang did you block the spammer or did someone else?Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:01, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Faolanmacduncan! Thank you very much for the warm welcome! I hope I can help out on the great Wiki! ~Eightberry2 Faolanmacduncan, this is Silverfang. My account won't log me on, and it won't send me my password. I'm stuck like Caitbob!!!! ~Silverfang Okay. Sorry about that. I just had to log in on another wiki... Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! 22:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) That guy's got problems (Real problems) Ugh it's happening again. That guys got real problems, I mean seriously. Anyway, I'm going to deal this problem, erase the trolling and you focus on trying to find something to squeeze that seething rage. I'll talk to that spammer, diplomat style, and if that doesn't work, I'm waiting to hear your or Lach's plan... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 22:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) 20th Hey just wanted to let you know there is going to be something very special going on, on the 20th hope you can be on the wiki that day. IAMthegreatfengo 04:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Faolan! Wow, I haven't seen you in a while! And yes, I'll chat if I'm on when you are. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey just wondering why cinder is "wanted". IAMthegreatfengo 02:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Sorry 'bout last night Faolan. I was just leaving when you got on. Real sorry. It's not that I don't like ya', you're one of my oldest friends here. Maybe we can chat later? Caitbob Wilkinson 9:12 December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Glad to be friends with you and others!Berryheart7 (talk) 23:00, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Berryheart7 Gaddergnaw If you really want to do it, then, ok. We can only do it if every admin currently active agrees. If we decide to do it, I'll post a blog saying all the rules, competions, ect. On an unrelated note, we need to think of more featured articles. Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin 23:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) can you ban User:Fa0lan? he is spamming pages and he wont stop.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Please help me! Hi Faolan, I'm new here and I'm being bullied by someone on my talk page! i can't figure out who it is but he/she keeps calling me a "n00b" and talls me to get off the wiki. Plz help track him/her and stop him/her! Hi Faolan i was wondering if you could help me. A random guy on my talk page keeps calling me a "n00b" And tells me to get off the wiki. I need you to help in stopping him! thanks! BCEngine (talk) 22:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Faolan! :3Night 13:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi :3 i gtg so i'll chat with you tomorrow (You can pick what time you wanna chat :D)Night 22:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki stuff Hey Faolan I'm glad you're staying around but I wanted to bring up the topic of admins, and the fact that since most of them are no longer with us we may need to either appoint new ones or bring back our old ones. And I was wondering if you knew how to contact any of the old admins, such as what other wikis they are on or if they've gone off completely. Thank you. Until next time, IAMthegreatfengo 15:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Such response Thank you, I hope we can fix it. IAMthegreatfengo 16:16, April 18, 2014 (UTC) hi can you help me out uploading a website for faolan please get back to me shortly asap